


Old Friends

by LadyRhiyana



Series: The New Captain [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly made Captain Kirk fulfils a promise to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble featuring Kirk and Mitchell. Gene Roddenberry, CBS and Paramount own all; I'm merely borrowing.

**Old Friends**

  

The Officer’s Club on Spacedock was scarcely populated during the middle of the day. Furnished with comfortable chairs, quiet nooks for conversation, a glorious view of Earth against the black of space, and an excellent selection of drinks, it was a haven for off-duty officers. Jim Kirk had been here many times over the course of his career, and he knew most of the officers present; he returned their greetings and acknowledged their congratulations on his promotion, and went in search of his old friend, Gary Mitchell.

 Gary was sitting at one of the tables near the transparent aluminium window, admiring the view. He turned as Kirk approached and rose to his feet, hand outstretched in greeting and welcome.

 “Jim!” he said, as they sat down. “Or should I say, _Captain _Kirk. What’ll you have to drink?”

 Kirk ordered a Saurian brandy, and inputted his own code to pay. “I’m still getting used to the thought of it, Gary. I only found out myself yesterday.”

 “Well you’ll get used to it soon enough. The _Enterprise _is a sweet ship, and I’ve no doubt you’ll be an excellent captain – so long as you have an equally excellent navigator with you on the bridge.”

 Kirk laughed. “You are referring to yourself, of course.”

 “Of course.” Gary grinned, and toasted Kirk with his own glass of Scotch. “Besides, who else is going to watch your back on away missions? You know how you always manage to find trouble.”

 “If you are referring to that incident on Dimorus –”

 “ – that, and any number of others like it.”

 “– Then there’s no one I’d prefer to have by my side.” Kirk’s Saurian brandy arrived, and he took a small appreciative sip before toasting Gary in turn. “Gary Mitchell, chief navigator of the _Enterprise._”

 Gary laughed. “I’ll drink to that.”

 And they did.

 


End file.
